


Nicknames

by SassQueen_x



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Revolution (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Nicknames, Romance, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassQueen_x/pseuds/SassQueen_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Monroe never liked to get too close to people. Most likely from the fear of them finding out who was really behind the driver's seat. When he rescues one of the most challenging girls he had ever met, what will he get out of it? And, more importantly, can she give him a better name than after a fish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts).



> So, I’ve been challenged to write this fic, so here I am. Hello new fandom. This is meant to be a crossover between Revolution and CSI (just because of a character, mind you), but I’m putting this on the actual archive because crossovers don’t get read nearly as much if they’re posted in the crossover section. 
> 
> I own nothing.

**_Nicknames_ **

                Amanda “Mandy” Cooper had been trying to make the best out of her life after the fall. She had even found a way to communicate with the outside world. While she had no idea how it worked, the prehistoric computer she had saved in storage actually _did_ end up serving a purpose. Thanks to a woman Mandy only knew as Grace, she was able to find out all about the Monroe Republic, no matter if she liked what she heard or not.

Unfortunately, this only lasted for a little while longer. When the republic found out about the existing source of technology, their only solution was to take it and put it to good use. Of course, when they found out that Monroe’s men were the topic of interest more times than not, it didn’t well.

Mandy never knew what happened to Grace, honestly. A few days passed after her last message with the older woman and she started to worry. That very next day, _she_ was their next capture. It was Neville’s idea and, no matter how much she didn’t want to listen, she had to listen to him. General Monroe had been out at the time of her abduction. If there was anything Amanda Cooper hated more than authority, it would have to be male authority. But she had to listen to Captain Neville, because he was the one who inevitably housed, fed, and clothed her. If the big cheese had been there though… it might have saved her from the daily beatings. And she might not have been thrown around like a ragdoll as much, either.

When Monroe finally did get back, though, she didn’t expect things to go quite like they did. Maybe it was because she was badly bruised and he felt bad for her, but still. The head of the Monroe Republic took an alleged criminal under his wing and sent Neville away, far _far_ away from her.

And that was only the least of his problems.

                                                                                              

                                                                                                                         o—o—o

                Sebastian Monroe never really made the time for anyone else. And if he noticed himself becoming a little _too_ warm towards another human being— especially a female—he would make sure that nothing came out of it. Even if that meant sending them away, he didn’t want to have to deal with it otherwise.

When he met Mandy, he just thought that she was amusing as hell. She had a quick wit about her, and he was sure that the nickname “Firecracker” could describe her attitude at any given moment. Of course, he had also seen her vulnerable side until she was able to gather her strength up after being taken from Neville’s interrogation tent.

Once she gained her strength back, though, it had seemed that nothing would tear her down. In all honesty, Mandy had everything to cheer for; Wandering eyes and occasional flirts with the general of the Militia weren’t very subtle between her and Bass. In fact, she had started utilizing her authority fairly quickly in that category. And it all began with a silly little nickname.

                                                                               

                                                                                                                            o—o—o

“What’s wrong with Bass? I happen to like my nickname just fine, thanks,” Monroe began, settling against his deckchair, propping his feet up on the desk before him like a king on his throne.

 Mandy wrinkled her nose in disgust as she leaned against Bass’ desk, her arms crossed in an adorable manner. “What if I don’t like calling you after a fish? Maybe I don’t like fish.”

“Well,” Bass began, scratching his scraggly chin in thought, “I guess it depends on what _other_ nicknames you have in mind. If they’re stupid, you might have to convince me otherwise.”

A wicked grin crawled onto the petite brunette’s face as she settled onto the general’s lap, mindful of her own fractured ribs. “Oh I think I can convince you, Sebby.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself against his chest.

Monroe quirked an eyebrow down at his companion just as he gently wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her in place. “So now I’m Sebby?”

“Uh-huh,” Mandy grinned, “how’s that settling in?”

Bass just looked down at her, appreciating just how well her lower back curved in the bathrobe that he had given her after rescuing her from Strausser. “I dunno. Maybe you could help me like it more…?” he spared her a puppy dog pout, one that didn’t go unnoticed.

The brunette ducked her head and planted a quick peck on his lips, her hair falling in front of them like a curtain. “And what about now? Still need a little bit of reassurance?”

The general had to shake his head a bit to knock himself out of the kiss-induced trance he had gotten himself lost in. “I think I still might need a little more,” he added, still slightly cross-eyed.

“You’ll get more of that. Later, though,” Mandy spoke, having to stifle her laughter towards Bass’ expression. “First of all, I want to know why the hell you gave me this robe in the first place? Did you expect us to start liking each other?”

“No,” Bass snorted, “more like it was the closest thing that I could get to at the moment. The lack of length just ended up being a plus, if you ask me,” he added, waggling his eyebrows a bit.

The brunette just whacked his chest and laughed more openly at the goofball in question. “As long as you didn’t expect to get laid, then that makes me feel better, Sebby.”

Sebastian moved in closer, hoping to get another kiss out of the bargain, only to be stopped just as their lips touched. The general began to swear under his breath as he heard someone clear their throat loud enough for the both of them to hear. In other words, they had to stop kissing.

Mandy had never seen anyone throw her down so fast in her life. She watched in complete and utter shock as her Sebastian was swallowed whole and completely taken over by General Monroe. It was like she never existed, or she was never meant to exist. And it hurt like hell, too.

“Sir, we have a letter for you,” one of Monroe’s men began, handing over the letter quickly.

Bass skimmed the letter and, from what Mandy could tell, it wasn’t a good letter. If it had been… would he have been twitching like that? 

 Something told her that this was going to be a _long_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go. Incidentally, this story is based loosely off of a few Revolution RPs that IronAmerica (Dragomir over on here) and I have been working on. If you think about it, you’ll see a tie to our stories.


End file.
